Mechanisms are known that hold flashlights in self-supporting upright positions to free an operator's hands. One known device discloses a flashlight with a support clip to hold the flashlight in an upright position. Unfortunately, since the clip is small relative to the flashlight, the clip cannot stably support the flashlight. Another flashlight discloses a flashlight with legs that expand into a tripod position to support the flashlight in and upright position. Unfortunately, the legs make the flashlight cumbersome, bulky, and quite strange looking. Another flashlight has legs that expand into a tripod position, with each of the three legs being battery source holders. This can be very confusing to consumers, as they may not know how many batteries to insert into how many of the legs. Unfortunately, to fit in the hand of an operator without being too large and bulky, the arrangement forces the batteries in the legs to be only of very small diameter “AA” type batteries or smaller. In addition, the flashlight has at least eight potential opening points exposed to dirt and water contamination. Leg construction shows each of the three legs with a removable cap on one end and pivot connection points on the other end. Two exposed pivot points connect the head and body for adjusting the head angle are exposed to dirt and water, and also create a visual discontinuity to the flashlight form. Other flashlights with tripod legs are known that pivotally connect to the body. Unfortunately the pivot points provide the only connection between the legs to the body and are a frangible link. Other known mechanisms for holding a flashlight in a self supporting upright position are bulky, complex, and render the flashlight cumbersome to operate. An additional problem with existing tripod flashlights is often there are spring loaded legs which force the legs to open completely with no means to make a smaller tripod footprint. The maximum open leg tripod footprint is often larger than the space available to stand.
Thus there is a need for a flashlight to overcome the above and other disadvantages.